Mary Arossa
Originally a Painted whose paining was painted over 135 ("AND A HALF") years before arriving in this universe, Mary, as a real person, existed as the sibling of Iblis Arossa, and soon became very close to Daniel Mitchell, who Mary attributes as the person responsible for her being able to exist as a real person. Origin Painted by Guertena Weiss in 1886, Mary was merely a painting and an inhabitant of the Fabricated World for more than one and a quarter centuries, until Iblis Arossa and Garry Aethelweard stumbled upon the Fabricated World. Desperate and crazed because of her imprisonment, Mary began plotting Garry's death so she could go with Ib to the real word, but the arrival of Daniel Mitchell put paid to that. Assuring her he'd do anything necessary to help her escape without having to make Garry or Ib suffer, Mary soon began to mellow, and began to genuinely aid Garry and Ib's own escape attempt. However, things came to a head when Daniel helped Mary fight off and kill a murderer who entered the Fabricated World from the real world, who replaced Garry in her plans, allowing her to go to the real world. When Mary emerged, she did so as Ib's sister, and, after Garry and Ib regained their memories of the Fabricated World, the group kept in contact, with Mary and Garry eventually becoming friends, and Mary growing close to Daniel, who she looks at as her hero, for helping secure her place in the real world. As she experienced a normal life, Mary was discovered to still possess only a tenuous grasp on reality, shown by her instability and bubbly nature. However, her intellect shined, causing her to advance quickly through school, graduating high school at a young age, much like Daniel, whose only excuse was that he was aged back a decade and therefore 'already learned this stuff'. Furthermore, Mary showed an interest (and high level of skill) in Real-Time Strategy Games, as well as card games, like Yu-Gi-Oh Duel Monsters and Magic: the Gathering. When the group entered this universe, Mary stayed with Daniel every step of the way, as the two grew ever more closer. Personality Mary is a cute and cheerful individual, but often misunderstands things and is rather impatient. She has shown signs of mental instability, and when people outside the group discover Mary's true nature, her emotional state becomes extremely unstable. Due to her time in the real world, Mary began to show that under the layers of bubbly attitude and unstable emotions lays a powerful, quick-thinking, super-genius-level intelligence. This was shown in the past in Mary's near-masterful handling of Yu-Gi-Oh Duel Monsters dueling and Real-Time Strategy games (she was noted for being capable of handling 6 Brutal-level AI opponents with ease in the Gaming Club she and Daniel joined in high school). Mary's Favorite Songs *Bring Me to Life - Evanescence *Closer to the Truth - Cryoshell *Falling - Cryoshell *Not Gonna Die - Skillet Abilities Mary has 2 distinct power sets: Power over Art and the Force. Like Daniel, Mary's mastery of the force is a hybridization of Light-Side and Dark-Side techniques, although Mary's powers have a tendency to dip SLIGHTLY into the Dark-Side area of the spectrum, due to the influence of her dark past and her own inherent emotional and mental instability. She can also control Shatterpoint, her instability ironically allowing her intense focus on her target and its weak points. Mary also soon discovered advanced Psionic abilities. In fact, her abilities have, once or twice, been compared to that of the Protoss. This, however, earned the attention of the Terran Dominion under Arcturus Mengsk, which has resulted in multiple skirmishes between the Terran Dominion and the Solaris Brotherhood. Utilizing various simulators onboard the Precipice Blades, Mary has practiced and become an excellent pilot and driver. Her primary weapons are an X-52 Wraith Infiltrator, an S-56 Projection Disruptor and a Saberstaff with a Yellow Blue Color Crystal. She also still possesses the Palette Knife she's used as a weapon many times before, as well as a sword she had bought at a medieval tourist attraction (that actually works as a sword). Art-Based Powers *Ability to use Paintings as a means of Transportation (uses the Fabricated World in the same manner as UNSC ships use Slipspace, with paintings being used as gates) *Bringing Paintings and Statues to temporary life, to use as minions *Ability to draw weapons and tools and make them real *Ability to trap opponents in paintings, statues, card, etc, be it temporary or permanent Gallery Mary Arossa CA1.jpg|Mary with a sword Atronie2.png|Mary's Combat Gear Mary's Vehicles Ground Vehicles Scavenger Tumbler Tank.png|Mary's Scavenger Crawler Fightercraft Su-37_-Yellow13-.jpg|Mary's Su-37 Terminator GAF-1_Varcolac_Infinity_flyby_1.jpg|Mary's GAF-1 Varcolac Starships Guardian.png|''Lady in Red'' 43501.jpg|''Guertena'' 70373.jpg|''SBV Fabrica'' Trivia